


Sick day

by eyerite



Series: Snapetober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 5, Snapetober 2020, sick/fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Severus is ill, and Albus makes him take the day off.
Series: Snapetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I don't have much to say about this one. I feel like I'm being terribly uncreative, but the fact that it's a prompt a day makes me feel like I don't have enough time to come up with good ideas lol. This is also just my attempt to get back into writing for fun, so I'm trying not to be too hard on myself.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

It had only been a matter of time until his unhealthy habits caught up with him. Severus had been aware of that, but somehow it still surprised him when he woke up with a pounding headache, a clogged nose, a fuzzy brain, and a sore throat.

It’d been a while since he’d been ill; he usually had a fairly strong immune system, which allowed him to avoid illness even if his students and colleagues walked around with colds. This time, it seemed, he would not be that lucky.

He felt miserable; everything hurt and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep.  Unfortunately, he was still a teacher; he had a responsibility to the Headmaster and to his students.

Severus sat up and immediately pressed a hand to his head as the world swayed around him. A few seconds later the dizziness faded and he shuffled out from underneath the covers, carefully standing up and using the wall to prop himself up before slowly making his way to the bathroom.

After finally managing to get dressed and out of his rooms, Severus tried his best not to let on to anyone that he was feeling horrible.

He got to the Great Hall (relatively) unscathed - there had only been a few students that dared look at him funny - and made his way to his usual seat at the table. The thought of actually eating anything made him feel worse, so he settled for a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice, hoping the latter would somehow help him get better faster.

When breakfast was over and the students filed out of the Great Hall, Severus stayed in his seat to take a few seconds to gather his strength. Before he could get up and begin making his way to his classroom, a hand pressed down on his shoulder.

“Severus,” Albus said, “a moment, please?”

“Headmaster?” Severus cringed at how stuffed up he sounded.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem a bit under the weather.”

“Indeed. You needn’t worry, Headmaster. I have no intention of cancelling my lessons for the day.”

“Ah, but that is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about, Severus. I think it’d be much better if you  _ did _ take the day off. Go back to bed, get some rest.”

“Albus-”

“I know you think I do not care about your wellbeing, and I admit I’ve seemed uncaring in the past, but for today I’d much rather have you get better than work yourself into an early grave.”

Severus frowned.

“Well, it’s too late to cancel my first class now; the students are probably already waiting for me.”

“Not to worry, Severus; I’ll accompany you to your quarters and stop by your classroom to let the students know that something important came up.”

Severus looked at Albus suspiciously. His untrusting nature was telling him there was something more behind this sudden kindness, but he honestly felt way too ill to care. He’d figure out the Headmaster’s game later, when he felt better. Or maybe never, if he could avoid it at all.

Severus nodded and rose unsteadily from his seat. Albus smiled at him and led him out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons.

“Well then, Severus,” Albus said as he saw the Potions Master into his quarters, “get some rest. We’ll talk later. And I’ll have a House Elf bring you some broth in a few hours. Have you taken a potion yet?”

“There is no need to mother me, Headmaster. I’ll be quite alright on my own. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He shut the door before the Headmaster could reply.

Perhaps Albus was right; it was probably better to get rest and recover now than to run himself ragged and be down and out later. He hated it when the old man was right.

He begrudgingly got himself a Pepperup potion to clear his clogged airways before undressing and slipping under the covers of his bed. He still felt ill and feverish, but at least he could breathe freely again.

The worry about Albus’ motives lingered in his mind as he lay in bed; knowing his luck, he’d have to take up an extra patrol or Hogsmeade weekend. He wasn’t looking forward to spending more of his time around teenagers, but if that was the price he’d have to pay for taking time to recover, he supposed it would have to be worth it. He yawned, turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He’d worry about it later, for now, all he had to do was rest. 


End file.
